Military Fitness Test
by shrimpyed91
Summary: There is a required fitness test for the soldiers....it's no ordinary test...
1. Introduction and Sit and reach

Military Fitness Test

Speaker: Everyone to the gym for the military fitness test.

Ed: (to Al) I wonder what that is. Let's ask Mustang.

(Ed and Al walk in to Mustang's office)

Al: umm sir... we were just wondering-

Ed: What the hell is a military fitness test?

Roy: Every year they have a Military Fitness Test, or a MFT. It's the basic test to make sure your in shape. We don't want weaklings in the middle of a battle now do we? It includes pull-ups, mile run, shuttle run, sit and reach, push-ups and curl-ups.

Ed: ohhh! Thanks!

(After leaving the office)

Ed: Crap! I such at this stuff, this auto-mail better help me.

Al: Don't worry ni-san you'll be fine!

(At the gym)

Fuhrer: Now first is the sit and reach, and remember no alchemy allowed, so if you want to use alchemy do so now.

Ed: Great now I can make my arm longer. I would make my leg longer, but then running would be weird.

Fuhrer: Ok. Now first, is the sit and reach. Take off your boots...actually leave them on we can't do this with Breda's feet stinking up the case, now can we?

Breda: Hey!

Fuhrer: Ok, let's start. Mustang you first...good, Riza...good, Breda...good...Ed...here this should help (the Fuhrer makes the ruler shorter) since you can't reach it.

Ed: Why you!

Al: Ni-san, no he's the head of the military!

(Ed walks away mumbling)

Later that day...


	2. Pullups and Mile Run

Fuhrer: Ok, now pull-ups...Havoc..good(18)

Roy:Myturn...1...2..3...this...is...for...Riza...Hawkeye...miniskirts...and..all...of...the...women...who...can't...do...pull-...ups...20. Done.

Riza: Wtf! Let me go! (Hayate is in one hand and the other is on the bar.)

Fuhrer: Hawkeye, there is no way you can do it one-

Riza:1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24...25..26...27...28...29..30..is that enough?

Fuhrer: (mouth open) Yep! That's good!

Riza: (walks past Roy), now what were you saying?

Roy: Ummmmm...

Ed: When can I go?

Roy:(laughing) When the Fuhrer gets a smaller bar installed.

Ed: Grrrr! WHO YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SHORT THEY CAN'T REACH A BAR-

(Later after pull-ups.)

Fuhrer: Now for the mile run.

(Riza walks in with short shorts and a sports top on.)

Roy: I'm not running no god-damned-(sees Riza) okay I'll stay!

Breda: No! I refuse to run!

Riza: (to Hayate) Sick'em boy!

(Black Hayate chases Breda around the track.)

Riza: Okay, let's see what will make you guys run. (She attaches a cigarette at the end of a stick for Havoc. She then put's a miniskirt on the end of a stick for Roy and a paper with the word "short" for Ed. (Everyone begins to run around the track.)

Fuhrer: Good at least that's over with!

Later during the push-ups...


	3. Pushups and Interesting Results

Fuhrer: Now, push-ups, you have one minute!

(Roy struggles to do the push-ups while Ed is one handedly up to 15 because of his auto-mail.

Ed: Whats wrong, Mustang? Having a little trouble? (Laughs)

Roy: Shut-up Fullmetal, remember I'm a higher rank than you and I can reach the bar for pull-ups.

Ed: Like I care, looks like Riza is even doing better than you!

(Looks at Riza with Hayate on her back while easily doing push-ups.)

Roy: Damn it! How am I going to impress her now? Fullmetal, get on my back.

Ed: Hell no! First of all, thats just wrong. Second, if you can't push yourself up, how are you going to do it with me on your back?

Roy: Fine, just shut-up, Fullmetal.

Fuhrer: Okay time is up! When I ask, tell me how many you did. Hawkeye? Elric? Mustang?

Riza: 60.

Ed: 58.

Roy: (in a whisper) 31

Fuhrer: Speak louder, Mustang.

Roy: (loudly) 31!

(Everyone starts laughing.)

Fuhrer: Okay, you will get your results tomorrow. The points will be out of 20, 15 or higher is passing.

Next Day...

Ed: I passed, I got 19/20!

Riza: 20/20!

Roy: Hey look I passed!

Ed: What did you get?

Roy:...15/20.

(Ed snickers while Riza walks away disappointed.)

The End!


End file.
